Love at First 'Site'
by xXDestiniyXx
Summary: Technology is catching up on us...How will Ash tell May his feelings through a website?My first Fanfic! Advanceshipping Satoharu AshxMay AAMayL


**Love at First 'Site' by xXDestiniyXx**

**Me: Wippee!!! I am starting to write fanfics!!! This is so COOL!!!**

**xXFateXx: She's too excited… Sorry about that! I will let Pikachu do the disclaimer…**

**Pikachu: Pi-Pika-Pika-Chu-Pi-Pi-Chu-Ka… (xXDestiniyXx does not own any Pokemons or the Song used in this, she owns the plot and the computer she writes on… Winkies)**

**ALL: Let the Story begin!!!**

Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town , Kanto, World, Earth, Solar System, Milky Way, Universe……

**xXFateXx: can you stop that??? U will go on FOREVER!!!**

**OK!**

Ash Ketchum was holding his Blackberry TM reading an E-vite from May, his best friend. It's May's birthday soon and almost everyone's invited to her house in Hoenn for a party.

Ash stared at the E-vite as he walked onto the balcony of his room and looked at the pure white moon.

'It's beautiful, just like her…' Ash thought.

_Close my eyes and feel your mind_

_Time has past I walk like a shadow_

_Never knew what I'm going through_

_You touched my hand and took my breath away…_

She takes my breath away without even touching me, just by looking at me with those sapphire eyes.

Ash absent-mindedly took out a ribbon, more exactly, half a ribbon… He was thinking about the other half's owner, his best friend, crush and first sight love.

Our raven haired boy here is in Love, deeply in Love, he secretly wished that the girl he was thinking about everyday missed him just the same way.

And she does…

May kept the ribbon for protection and memory. She believed it as a symbol of Love.

'Unite us together, him and me' She thought always.

Staring at the ribbon, she could almost see his smile, the smile that lit up her days…

_Whisper on the wind so softly_

_Let the bright stars fill our dreams _

**Pikachu: Pika-Pi** _With Love_

**Me: Pikachu!!!**

**Pikachu: Pi-----Ka --lll**

_Reach for your hand…_

**Me:** _**YOUR HAND IS MY KEY!!!**_

**xXFateXx: I never understand my best friend…Haiz…**

_And you show me the way…_

'Ah Yes…He showed me my way, my dreams! He made me love Pokemons and found my passion of being a coordinator…' May recalled the times Ash encouraged her, cheered her on and cared for her as a best friend should.

'He's kind, he's cute, he's my best friend, crush and first sight love…'

_Tonight I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need a friend you are there by my side_

_I wish we could stay as one…_

"Stay as one… I wish too… But will it happen? I don't even know if he feels the same way…" May sighed.

On the other hand…

"Stay as one… I wish too… And I am going to make it true!!!" Ash decided firmly…

L, O, V, E spells love. Love spells Happiness. Happiness doesn't come when there's no Love, Love doesn't unite without confession…

A secret plan formed in Ash's mind as he looked down at his Blackberry TM palmtop…

"Well, we will let it be love at first 'site'."

May's birthday party…

"Hey, Ash, long time no see Huh? How are you doing?" May greeted Ash as he entered the door.

"I am fine and Happy Birthday to you, May! I bet you can't wait for your present…" Ash replied, handing May a rectangular gift box. "Open it in your room after the party…" Ash whispered in May's ears.

May nodded and held the box close to her… Whatever's in there, she'll treasure it with all her heart… "Thanks," May said, giving her best friend a little hug, Ash blushed as he returned the hug.

_All the tears that haunt my past_

_You promised it'll be better tomorrow_

_Play that song you and I listen to_

_And let it gently ease our pain…_

The pain of undiscovered Love…

The party went on until Caroline, May's mother, announced that there will be a ball the next day and all those who wants to go must have a dance partner…

"A dance partner?! Mom, I bet dad invited you already?" Max asked.

"Well, he hadn't…" Caroline replied.

"Then I will do it now, Dear… Will you go to the ball with me?" Norman asked his wife, offering his hand.

"Oh, of course!" Caroline took Norman's hand and gave him a peck on his cheek while the crowd cheered.

Among the cheering, Ash and May stole glances at each other and blushed nervously when their eyes met. One thing crossed their mind, the ball…

'Wonder if he's going to invite me…' May wondered silently.

_Thunder rain drops from the blue sky_

_Flower's blooming life's so divine_

_Like sunlight on a stream_

_You are holding my key_

**xXFateXx:** _I call last sentence! And you show the world to me…_

May stood up quietly and started walking to her room before anyone can notice. But Ash did and he followed her up to her room silently without May noticing and stood at the door.

In May's room…

May picked out the rectangular gift box from her pile of presents. The gift from Ash. Unwrapping the wrappers, a Blackberry TM came to her eyes.

"A Blackberry TM?! What does Ash want?" Wonder said, thinking out loud. She powered on the Blackberry TM, waiting patiently for the desktop to appear.

On the desktop, there's a background of may and all her ribbons in Kanto and Hoenn. In the middle of the desktop, there's only 1 icon-A picture of Ash and under the icon are the words: Your present.

May doubled-clicked the icon as an Internet Explorer filled the screen. The website that appeared is a blog. More exactly, Ash's blog for May…

http://forever-as-one. song started playing from the speaker…

_Tonight I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need friend you are there by my side_

_I wish we could stay as one…_

"I wish we could stay forever as one…" May mumbled as she completed the last sentence of the song.

Then, another window popped up and ash's face appeared on the screen.

"Happy Birthday! May! This is my present and surprise for you! Isn't it great that now whoever comes to this website can see this! I want to tell you that you are more than just my best friend! I just want to tell you that…"

May was greatly surprised and held her breath as she waited for the words she longed…Maybe just three words…

Ash, peeking from the door, took in a deep breath and waited for…The Finale!!!

**xXFateXx: Yo! You have reached the end of this story, do you like it?!**

**Me & Pikachu: Shut Up!!! You egghead! It's not the end yet!!!**

**xXFateXx: Oh really??? Sorry! I ruined the mood…**

**Me: You really did…Please continue reading…**

"I just want to tell you that…Please turn around and face the door, May…" Ash's voice turned mysterious.

'Turn around and face the door? I was expecting something like…' May thought as she slowly turned around, completely puzzled.

"I Love You."

_So much Love in this beautiful world_

_Like the brightest stars in the sky_

_You will find the meaning of Love_

_Don't be afraid… Just be yourself…_

May turned around, greeted by three words that took her breath away…

I LOVE YOU

Three beautiful words that won't sparkle by themselves…But together, they are the most beautiful phrase ever invented…

Ash's arms are stretched out and May ran into it for a hug. They embraced each other tightly when ash started pouring his feelings out…

"May, I want to tell you that I love you… You make me crazy… You make me miss you like mad…I guess it's love at first sight… I don't know if you will like me back… But I…"

"I love you too, Ash… really" May cleared away Ash's doubts…

"Well! That's great! I will make you the happiest girl on Earth! So, will you go to the ball with me?" Ash asked.

May pulled Ash into a sweet kiss and when they broke apart, she asked, " Does that answer your question?"

Ash, taken aback by Happy Surprise, nodded and hugged May closely, never want to let go again…

L,O,V,E spells Love, Ash and May spells Love…

**Me: Lazy to write about the ball… Sorry!**

**Pikachu: Pi-Ka!!! (You are ever so lazy!!!)**

After the ball…

May was standing on the balcony, looking at the half ribbon when suddenly she felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and saw Ash, his chin resting on her shoulder. She gave him a peck on the cheek and closed her eyes to enjoy the hug, to count his heartbeats and to fell his warmth…

Ash took out the other half of the ribbon and pieced it together with May's half into a full ribbon.

May opened her eyes and said, "I wish the ribbon will be together forever as one…"

"It will, I promise…" Ash said.

The complete ribbon blessed the couple, nourishing their love, protecting them from dangers and ensured that their love stays forever as one…

_I wish we could stay forever as one……_

**It's LOVE, at first Site.**

**Hehe… As in web' site', ok?? So, this is THE END of my story! Hope you like it!!! I love it and hopefully you will too!!! Please R&R… I might plot another story. But I really get writer's block quite often…o.O**

**Signing off, Des…**

**xXFateXx: She's off, I am still here MuaHaha!!!**

**xXDestiniyXx: You better be off my computer! Fate! Or else…(Evil Snarl)**

Love, 3 Des


End file.
